


Wish you were sober

by dunneltag879



Category: DC - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom, Robin - Fandom, Tim Drake - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Drunk Kissing, Drunk Tim Drake, M/M, Underage Drinking, irresponsible tim, kon is trying to be a gentleman, kon takes tim home, kon taking care of him, party au, wayne enterprises gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunneltag879/pseuds/dunneltag879
Summary: When Kon arrives to the Wayne Enterprises gala, he find his best friend, Tim Drake, drunk out of his mind and decides to escort Tim home
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Wish you were sober

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first fic so I hope you like it!! my tumblr is @klariwitch !! not sure if i’ll write more concerning this one shot but i hope to write more timkon or at least tim drake one shots in the future, or who knows maybe even a series? Anyway, hope you enjoy and i’m always up to constructive criticism or comments!! 
> 
> thank you :))

It was a quarter to midnight when Kon showed up to the gala, his hair was now undone and falling back into messy curls from his flight over. He’d came as fast as he could, which was indeed fast, given the distance between the battle ground of lex’s shenanigans in metropolis, to Kansas, then over to Gotham. He was all dressed up, wearing his nicest (only) black blazer, the appropriate dress pants and a white button up. Though, even for as dressed up as he was, Kon still felt extremely underdressed upon entering the ball room. There was something about the place that reeked, snobs. He didn’t know how Tim did it, he was at these galas all the time, anywhere from charity events to holiday parties, the Waynes did it all. Must be tiresome. 

“Tim!” he called, rushing over to the young CEO who seemed to be mingling his way about. The boy had just got finished with what Kon assumed as a boring business conversation, with some older and professional looking man. Kon could just make out Tim’s relived sigh even from the other side of the room. 

“You made it,” Tim smiled at his best friend , cupping a hand over his shoulder once he appeared at his side. Kon smiled back, glancing around at the people in the room once more before bringing his attention back to Tim, and pulling his friend back a few steps in caution. There were listening ears all over the room, better to distance themselves as much as they could, even if only by a little bit. 

“Clark and I found more intel on what Lexcorp has been up to, of course while doing all that Lex had bigger plans, caused ruckus all over the south side of the city. We of course stopped him but, I honestly thought i’d be here a lot sooner. Cause, then you know I had to fly back to the farm, ma wouldn’t quit nagging me about getting hurt, then of course there was the flight over here and bart called before i could get in-“ Kon had been rambling for sometime now, and Tim who would typically have interrupted at this point maybe with curiosity of what Lexcorp was up to, or even just shushing him, seeming how they were at a very public gala, and they were only a little out of the crowd, in the corner of the room. Only, Tim didn’t seem to have anything to say, in fact he didn’t seem to have been listening at all. “Tim? buddy? You good?” Kon tilted his head, looking down at his oblivious friend, even putting a hand on his shoulder to see if he would react to that. 

“mmm, what?” Tim slurred, finally looking up at Kon. He took a drink of the rounded glass in his hand, that of which Kon had failed to notice before. How had he been so oblivious to the crimson drink Tim had been holding? 

“Who on god’s earth gave you alcohol?” He demanded, gently taking the nearly emptied wine glass from Tim’s delicate hand, at which he made sure to place on a server’s tray who walked by. then he scanned the room, his eyes following along the crowd as he carefully pinpointed where all of Tim’s siblings stood. Dick seemed to be messing around with a plate, Babs looking at him unamused, Steph, Cass and Duke seemed huddle at one of the tables, gossiping about the guests, he caught the familiar face of Damian along Bruce’s side, and he couldn’t quite plot out where Jason, then again did he ever even show up to these things? was he even allowed to? And, how come Tim wasn’t hanging out with the other bat kids? 

“Oh loosen up, i’m allowed to drink a little at my own galas, it’s how i’ve been getting through the night,” Tim rolled his eyes, stumbling against Kon a bit, who helped to steady his friend by cupping his hands on his shoulders. “Besides, it’s more fun this way. Like, I can feel it in my head, and in my hands and feet—tingles a bit—I don’t know why I haven’t tried it before, it’s pretty amazing,” Tim giggled. Then, after looking around them and realizing there was no one actually listening to the two of them, Tim leaned forward a bit, placed a hand near his mouth as a he whispered, “it was Jason,” The boy gave him a serious look, nodding his head as if what he said was the most secretive thing in the word. 

Kon, not so surprised, darted his eyes around the room once more before he saw a man with a unique white strip of hair. Kon threw a quick glare at the second Wayne brother, who seemed to be dressed as a waiter, he was dead after all. Bringing his attention back to Tim now, Kon grabbed his hand and sighed. He then began to drag the smaller man across the room.

“What’s the big deal? It’s just for a bit of entertainment,” Tim whined, being dramatic as he possibly could while walking which resulted in Kon nearly legitimately dragging Tim across the tile. 

“Just because you’re a CEO doesn’t make you old enough to drink as well, you’re seventeen, Tim, I feel like you forget that a lot,” Kon nagged, to which Tim shrugged, keeping his stumbling pace as they exited the large ballroom and into the hall. 

“Where are we going? should I really just ditch my own party?” Tim huffed, and Kon didn’t answer him till they got outside, the cold air of november hitting his face, the paralyzing cold hitting his lungs as he breathed. Tim noticeably shivered beside him, his teeth chattering. 

Kon removed his own blazer, placing it over Tim’s small frame, and with the size difference and muscle mass, the blazer practically swallowed his Robin up. Tim smiled and breathed in his friend’s familiar scent. 

“Thanks,” Tim gazed up at him, watching the way Kon’s hot breath escaped his lips as he talked. 

“Don’t mention it. Now, let’s get you home,” Kon spoke calmly, gently scooping Tim up in his arms before he began to levitate. The half-kryptonian waited for a soft, yet agreeing nod before taking off towards the manor, and as they zipped through the air, he used his ttk to block his Robin from the harsh winter winds, keeping him in a bundle of warmth in his arms. 

*****************************************

Kon had used us ttk to open the door as well, he didn’t bother waiting what he could only assume would take a good ten minutes of Tim fishing the right key drunkenly out of his trouser pockets.  
The air in the manor was much warmer, the lighting dim and dark rather, the only light casted by the reflection of the moon in the gothic windows. 

Not knowing for sure if anyone else was home or possibly sleeping, Kon decided not to turn on any main lights, as he didn’t wish to be threatened with kryptonite for the disturbance. He decided that was the safest call. Besides, with both superhearing and the cleanliness of the manor (courtesy of Alfred), Kon had faith in himself to navigate their way upstairs. 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Kon smiled softly now, taking Tim’s hand as he led him up the grand staircase. The steps weren’t creaky much to his surprise, after all, everything back at the farm creaked. Oh to be rich. Kon wondered if Tim enjoyed this life, if he was comfortable here, maybe he’d like farm life better? It seemed the city was all Tik had ever known. He knew glitz and glamor, fame and wealth. How odd. 

Kon found himself so deep in though, the idea of bringing his friend to the kent farm crossed his mind, would be enjoy the countryside? Of course before having the chance to deepen these sceneries, Tim had halted halfway on the landing. Kon turned to the rob now, whose pale blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight, and suddenly in the dark Tim seemed more pale, and Kon could feel the boy’s hazy gaze searching his face, much like the way Kon studied Tim’s flustered cheeks and nose, was that from the alcohol or was the Robin actually blushing. Tim bit his lip, finding a false sense of bravery in his buzz. Kon stared at him still, watching the way Tim’s eyelashes fluttered, noticing the way his pink lips adjusted as he bit down. They’ve both been staring at each other for a while now and Kon raised an eyebrow in his confusion.

“Can I...-“ Tim finally spoke, reaching his hand up to Kim’s jawline, and they linked gazes for a small moment before Tim was on the tip of his toes, kissing Kon. And, although shocked, it didn’t take long for Kon to kiss him back. Soon, his strong hands were resting on Tim’s waist, while Tim snuck his other hand up to Kon’s hair, at which the kryptonian had never realized how long Tim’s nails were till they were gently brushing through his dark curls.  
It was all too pleasant, the tingle of hands in his hair, a thumb that belonged to the other hand brushing up against Kon’s earlobe, the thumb playing with the golden hoop as their lips danced. Kon pulled Tim closer to him, leaning in further to his reach.  
They stayed that way for some time too, grasping at one another hungrily, as if they’d both been waiting for this moment, at least, Kon knew he had. Who knew if his Robin even felt the same. Actually.

“Jesus,” Kon breathed once he pulled away, pinching the bridge of his nose out of humiliation. “You’re drunk,” a mistake. Kon couldn’t believe he let himself get caught up in the moment like that. Tim was just drunk, he’d probably kiss anyone of his other friends if they were here instead of him. Kon wasn’t quite used to feeling this embarrassed, at least not around Tim, not when he was with his best friend who knew him as superboy, not Conner kent. 

Tim frowned at him, eyes still soft as he caressed his fingertips along Kon’s neck.  
“You think I don’t mean it but I do, I do mean it, Kon.” he leaned in for another kiss, only this time, Kon stopped him inches away and shook his head. 

“No...no.” Another sign escaped the clone’s mouth, this was already as messy as can be, why make it worse? You can’t just go around kissing drunk boys, he had to be the responsible one in this situation. “Let’s just get you to bed,” he finally stated, throwing an arm around Tim’s shoulders his time as he led him up the rest of the stairs, and the boy wonder appeared to follow willingly, seeming far too out of it to refuse. They walked up the steps slowly, Kon at some point taking Tim’s hand as well to keep him from stumbling all the way up. They kept their silence the rest of the walk up the stairs and down the hall.

“Alright, here we are, you need to get some rest,” Kon had led Tim into his bedroom, turning on only one of the lamps in the room to keep the environment dull and dim for the intoxicated and sleepy boy. 

Tik thought for a second, then he turned to Kon thoughtfully. “What if you just stayed here? Like, for the rest of the night? I’m sure bruce wouldn’t mind much, you’ve slept over many times before,” Tim offered, toying with the buttons of Kon’s dress shirt, googling his eyes up at him. 

Once more, Kon declined with a head shake, prying the Robin’s delicate fingers off his shirt. Instead, he lovingly brushed back Tim’s soft bangs and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight, Rob,” Kon smiled, to which Tim relied with a sleepy, “Night SB,” 

With those last few words, Kon slowly slipped away from the boy, making his way down the hallway then the steps once more, and Kon didn’t hear the sound of the bedroom door shut till he was met once again with the cold night. On his way home, snow fell around him, spotting his shirt with soft flakes of snow, he had left his blazer back with Tim, he could still imagine the way it draped over his shoulders, and recalling more, Kon could still feel the soft fingers of Robin lingering on his neck, in his hair, he could even still taste the alcohol on his breath.

The night felt like a hazy bliss, the calm before the storm, because who knew how Tim would be in the morning, would he have forgotten? would he remember? and, if he remembers will he still feel the way he said? or would there be months of awkwardness in the future for the two best friends? That, time could only tell, but for now Kon wanted to hold on to those short ecstatic memories tonight.


End file.
